St Trinians
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Edward and his vampire family or visiting there friends in London, while they're there they spend 2 weeks at the dreaded St Trinians high school. Just when Edward is dreading it he is greeted with a very alluring Bella Swan, head girl of the school.
1. Chapter 1

St Trinians

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Someone tell me why we're going to an all girls school" Emmett shouted

"Because it's only for 2 weeks Emmett now calm down"

_This is still going to suck_ he thought

_Great, 3000 girls all lusting after my Emmett_

_3 spoons of sugar in a glass full of liquor to get over you _

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked annoyed, I hated it when she did this, she just shrugged innocently

"Alright you're not going to wear the uniforms or anything so just relax" Esme comforted us

"Thank god for that" Jasper sighed

"And here we are" Carlisle announced

We all looked to the school we would be staying in for 2 weeks. It was more like a mansion then a school. There were a couple of girls on the top, both wearing excessive black make up

"O god a freak school" Rosalie moaned

"O shush Rosalie" Esme warned "Please behave"

We got out and looked at it more clearly. We heard a girl shout "There here"

We walked in and saw the sign or box, all sharp objects in here there was an axe, chain saw, barbed wire, knives, machetes!

"What the bloody hell" Jasper whispered

"Ah, you must be the Cullen's" a woman with a red knee lengthened skirt wearing the a gold chain around her waist which read bling I think? And a purple top carrying her dog.

"Yes we are Miss Fritton, it was a pleasure to meet you"

"The head girl shall be down shortly for now prepare yourselves" she said walking away

"For what?"

"The girls are coming down from class"

we all walked towards the stair case.

"She acts like there about to kill us or something" Rose mentioned

"Did you not see what was in that box" Emmett gasped the bell rang and we prepared ourselves, there was a shaking and then a single girl came down, she looked like a first year we sighed in relief and then the whole lot of them cam charging up and down. We were pushed and shoved out of the way. When everyone was gone Rose spoke

"Well that was weird, there all freaks"

"We like to think of ourselves as unique actually" we turned to see a girl wearing a very tight black skit with a white top. Her brown hair was curly and left down. She made her way towards us in her high heeled back shoes she stuck her hand out at Carlisle

"My name is Isabella Swan, head girl and I'm the one who is to welcome you to St Trinians"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**St Trinians**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

"I'm sorry who did you say you were?" Rose asked o god i mentally thought here we go, this girl doesn't stand a chance

"Isabella Swan, Head girl"

Rosalie scoffed "Really"

Isabella raised her eyebrows, she didn't even seemed fazed by thte sight of my moody sister

"While your stay here i ask you be aware at all times as we attend to be in a mad mood when the period season starts"

"What do you mean"" Esme questioned

just then a girl was dropped from the top staircase Isabella looked down at the girl

"Tuck that shirt in Anne" she asked softly we all raised our eyebrows at her

"Sorry Bella"

"Good girl" Isabella or Bella stroked the girls head and then turned her attention towards us "Would you like to follow me i'll have someone fetch your bags" she led us up the stairs "boys and girls are to be seperate" i couldn't help but check out her backside but i was glad i wans't alone Alice and Rosalie hit their parteners and they were gawking at her "And gawking at my backside is frowned upon" she said taking the final step we very nearly impossibly blushed at the comment.

"Miss Fritton has alerted us of yourselves of you being vampires. gentlemen i ask you to stay close to your partners as much as possible as we have girls here who don't care wheather you have a partners or not"

just then we walked past three goth girls

"Right now class in in session mine is science, if you would like to join me" she opened the door and we entered to see the class, the teacher was reading something and the class was out of control two little girls were adding something we read the label 'russian Vodka" we looked at each other. why were we being recommend here again?

"Okay everyone listen up" Isabella shouted they all looked "These are, are gueats here Esme, Carlsile, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward Cullen"

they looked and nodded twoi girls entered, botj wearing hoop earrings and chewing gum

"What you looking at?"

"Back of Tyler, go and paint your nails" Isabella walked past her and ushed us for us to follow. "Chavs are a bit touchy at the moment"

"Oi, you call me a chav" Isabella ignored her we heard a door open behind us

"O Bella" Isabella looked to see a spiky hair man wearing tight pants and a loose shirt "I was woundering...well i'm avin a meeting tonight with the girls you know with more stuff and was woundering if you perhaps like to go to dinner or somethin afterwards?"

"Sorry flash, don't mix business and pleasure"

"Right Right, 'andsome"

she walked and we followed what a day

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Have you seen these girls" Emmett gasped

"I know, there something else" Jasper mentioned

"I know i just can't belive there is a school loke this, where ther're just free to do whatever they want" i mentioned

"Hello" we looked up to see three girls oggiling at us two with blond hair but one of the girls had theirs curld and the other had black hair all wearing very shory skirts "Do you want to join us upstairs?"

"They belong to us" Emmett and Jaspers partners snapped. my sisters did not look pleased

"And where's the part we care" the black haired said

"Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe when i ask you to be kind i didn't mean this kind" thank god it was Isabella

"Well this one doesn't have a girlfriend" the one called Chelsea wrapped herself around my shoulders causing me to shudder before i could politly decline her Isabella spoke up

"In fact he's with me and i want you to get off him now or i'll give you a flashback of second year" Chelsea shuddered in a frightened expression her and her friends moved on. Isabella turned her attention towards us "You should be fine now, your parents are talking to Miss Fritton now"

we nodded

"Isabella..." i started she held up her hand

"Bella"

"Bella, may i talk to you"

"Of course follow me" outr of the corner of my eye i saw my immature brother, Emmett, give me a thumbs up i rolled my eyes at him and followed Bella.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

we walked until there was no-one around she grabbed my hand and opened the door open

"God it's been so long" she said before attcking my lips i moaned

"Indeed it has" i pushed her into the room and made sure the door was locked behind us.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming did you ;) review it will make me update quicker vote for me on the awards- Forks Player up for nomination **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I brought us back down on the table, Bella opened her legs for me and wrapped her legs around my waist, it had been 1 year since we had seen each other and then she was just a shy girl, my shy girl. we started to grind into each other. Bella got impatient and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants i heard the banging of her high heeled shoes falling to the ground before she pushed my pants and boxers down i nearly ripped up her skirt because i so desperately wanted to be inside her she moaned and i growled when she took me in her hand i grabbed her hand and put it in my hair which she started to tug, hard. we were desperate for each other, without further delay i lay us both down on the table looking down at Bella's lustful stare, her hands made quick work of my shirt before sliding it off my shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

I mirrored her movements by stripping us bare, Bella shivered as i realized the window was still open but her skin was hot even to me. i positioned myself between her legs and she arched forward to me, meeting out naked chests making us grunt and gasp.

"Edward...please" she breathlessly begged me i smiled and entered the tip of myself into her

"This might hurt, we haven't had sex for a year now, unless...you've..." i trailed off thinking this beautiful creature below me could have had a sexual encounter with someone other than me, my dead heart stung at the thought but to my pleasure she shook her head meaning no

"I told you Edward, your the only man for me" she brought my head down to meet her red, swollen lips i bucked against her until i was half inside her she moaned a little too loudly

"We could get caught Bella" i whispered in her ear "You need to be quiet"

she shook her head again "No-one comes down here at this time, we're fine" i nodded and thrusted myself fully inside her i felt her nails claw my back causing me to let out an animalistic growl she moaned and i could feel her getting wetter sat the sound. i drew back only to pound myself into her again

"O god..harder...faster please Edward" she grabbed my neck and bit the side. i growled again i grabbed her hips and went as fast and as hard as i could without hurting her. her moans, grunts and gasps were getting loader, she had wrapped her legs around my waist and tightened them, she was close along with myself but she was going to orgasm first, i would make sure of that. i could feel she was holding back our sweaty bodies moving up and down with each other, we heard a crack but didn't pay any attention somehow Bella had rolled herself onto of me and started to move herself up and down on my cock. i closed my eyes and rolled my head back as i was still grasping her hips.

"O god my Bella" i whispered "Scream for me, scream my name"

i opened my eyes to see her perky breasts moving up and down with her thrusts and her eyes looking at me lustfully and passionately. I roughly took them in my hand and teased her nipples with my thumb. i sat up and began to suck on her neck while my hands still enjoyed her breasts, we met each other thrusts and Bella's orgasm shook through her causing her to cum hard and shouting my name at the top of her lungs. feeling that sensation along with her hands scratching my back and biting my neck i came hard too. We fell back and Bella collapsed on top of me not being able to move our bodies were shaking from the fantastic mind blowing reunion sex we just had. i looked to my side and laughed a quiet breathless laugh, with the strength she had left Bella looked at me, her forehead dropping beads of sweat down her face

"What?"

"Did you hear a crack before?"

She smiled and nodded, still looking confused i looked to my side and so did she laughed also, we realized now the crack was the table, it's leg s had collapsed of the force of our sex

"I'll report it to Miss Fritton" she kissed my chest and pulled out of me, causing us to moan in disappointment she looked qt the clock on the wall, 2:30 "We've just had sex for 2 and half hours"

i massaged her hips as she straddled me "If i recall we've gone longer than that" i kissed her chest and i felt her blush as i stroked my hand across her cheek she chuckled and wrapped her arms round me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We dressed and walked out of the class room, making sure all the window were open to get rid of the smell of our sex, i walked her to the class and kissed her before leaving i stroked a piece of hair from her eyes, her whole body glowed and her forehead still held little droplets of sweat her hair was a little damp and it held little curls.

"See you soon love" i kissed her lips soft and she responded, gong just a slow and as soft as myself. she pulled back and looked at me with a mischievous, seductive smile

"Remember when i said no ogling my ass?"

i nodded and smiled i moved my hands down to cup her ass through her tight black skirt

"Well, your the only one who can do that" she winked and moved out of my grasp to go in her class, moving her hips to tease me i growled and hse heard it, she giggled and smiled brightly at me before walking in her classroom. i leaned on the wall and chuckled my hands over my face

"The girl would be the death of me, but i would enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? more on their history next chapter :)**

**Review and vote on the poll if you haven't already **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry everyone, I've recently lost my job which makes it harder for me to write because I've been so busy looking for a job.

Anyway here we go … enjoy :)

* * *

Flashback

Edward's POV

I had just came back from hunting with my brothers when Esme asked me to go to the shops and pick some food up for tonight. Esme held charity events to help raise money for the children's hospital. Even though we didn't have to eat any food it would look odd if no food was prepared.

I heard the bell ring as I opened the shop door, a girl with red hair smiled at me before reading back to her magazine. I walked down the food isle looking at the food in question

"Marshmallows are the best"

I turned round and saw a girl with brown hair with matching brown orbed eyes, her skin perfectly smooth and silk and her skin looked as white as mine. She obviously doesn't go out in the sun much I thought.

"O and chocolate" she smiled at me and I chuckled "Sorry you kind of looked lost"

"Thanks I appreciate it"

"I'm Bella" she stuck her hand out for me and I took it feeling how soft her hands were

"Edward Cullen"

* * *

Three Weeks Later

I walked into the park to meet Bella for our first date. I saw her sitting on the park bench wearing a yellow sunflower dress and…trainers. I chuckled only Bella could pull that look off.

"Hi Handsome"

I smiled as I took her hand and led her off the bench and into the playfield of the park. She let go of my hand and immediately went to the swings.

* * *

5 Months Later

Bella's 16 Birthday

"Happy Birthday to you"

With the last of the song done Bella was as red as a beetroot, in precisely 3 weeks she would be going to St Trinians the school for girls, and I would miss her so much.

My family still don't know about Bella all apart from Alice who I couldn't hide anything from.

I walked up to Bella and sat next to her, her father Charlie smiled at me like he liked me his thought said differently

If that little punk tries anything I will shove that poker right up his…

Well you get the idea. I passed my present to Bella as her friends sat down on the floor waiting eagerly to see what it was.

She opened it and found a Erika Fuchsia Pendant which I bought from Swarovski. She gasped and hugged me tightly

"Thank you so much I've always wanted one"

She opened my next present which contained a night time bracelet which was also from swarovski which earned me a kiss on the lips I could literally hear her father's teeth grind.

Later that night when Bella threw everyone out I waited by the trees and waited for her father to go out

"Sorry Bells but there was a robbery"

I smiled _good old Alice_

He got in his car and drove away, Bells stood there looking in the darkness and I couldn't help but see a frown on her face.

"Happy birthday to me" she muttered, she closed the door and I heard her walk upstairs.

With vampire speed, I walked to her door and knocked.

I heard her mutter bloody hell; I bit my lip to stop laughing.

When she opened the door she looked shocked but quickly composed her face I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, her hands went straight to my hair in a silent command not to move. She dragged me inside and closed the door behind us.

I pulled back and looked at her

"What's wrong?"

She sighed before saying "My mother died on my birthday, I visited her grave today"

"I'm sorry" I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly to me

"Come to bed with me"

I nodded and let her lead me to her bedroom as soon as I entered I smelt strawberries.

She turned to me and said nothing she led my hands to the edge of her shirt and I looked at her with uncertainty

"Bella, your 16"

"Your 17, well give or take"

I chuckled "Bella I can't"

"Yes you can" she leaned up and kissed my lips "This will be the last time we see each other, in three weeks we'll have a blissful time together and then I'll be gone"

I brought her closer to me and leaned my forehead on hers

"I'll hurt you"

"Never" she kissed my lips once before pulling back

I pulled back until I saw her eyes more clearly

"If I hurt you, tell me"

She nodded and lifted her arms as I lifted her tank top up from her body.

Our bodies moved between the sheets gracefully, time didn't exist, nothing existed, we were in our own worlds and no matter how far we were apart we would forever be connected.

* * *

More to come soon x

Twilighterheart xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

I'm finishing this story today hopefully, enjoy I was listening to the St Trinains soundtrack for inspiration

Lily Allen – O my God

Edward's POV

I walked into chemistry class with my siblings Alice smirked at me while the others looked at me like I had two heads. I sat down and looked at them all

"Alice tells us you've been with Bella" Emmett started

I nodded with a smile, I saw some girls playing poker at the other end of the classroom

"Well" Rosalie said "Why were you with her?"

I smiled and Jasper's eyes bugged out "You with her and…you had sex with her"

"WHAT!" Emmett shouted before laughing "you got your v card stamped"

I rolled my eyes when the door slammed open, in walked Isabella looking furiously she walked over to the poker table and dragged a girl out of her chair

"Oi!"

Isabella punched the girl, before we knew it both girls we on the floor punching and scratching, Isabella had the upper hand though she got up and kicked the girl in the stomach, winding her in the process

"Next time you want to threaten me, think twice you silly slag"

Bella walked over to me and kissed my cheek

"You ok?" I asked looking over her

"Yep" she kissed my lips before pushing me down and sitting on my knee, I chuckled and stroked her arm; I stroked her hair and saw it was still damp. I wiggled my eyebrows and she laughed kissing my cheek

"So when did this happen" asked Rosalie, Bella turned to her and spoke first

"Last year, I went away three weeks after my 16 Birthday"

"Your 17?" Asked Jasper and Bella nodded

"Bella"

Bella turned round and saw the head teacher look at her

"Yes Miss. Fritton"

"Follow me, and about that fight you just had Miss. Swan?"

"Yes"

"I think if you gave more left hooks than right you would have beaten her down faster"

"Yes Miss Fritton"

Bella kissed me passionately on the lips leaving us both breathless

"See you later" she spoke

"Love you" I whispered

"Love you more"

She pecked me once more before walking out of the room with the head teacher

"Why can't all high school teachers be like that" Emmett spoke

I laughed.

* * *

We were sat in once of the living rooms two girls were arm wrestiling when Bella came in wearing a white shirt a waist corset and tight black skirt with her black high heels

"Oi!" she shouted before whistling, everyone was quiet

"St Trinains is closing down"

There was cheer and Bella looked confused two little girl hugged her

"We're facing the biggest crises of our lives and your behaving like bloody children, if this place closes down we'll have to go to other school and by that I mean normal schools"

Everyone was silent, they all grasped the idea that if St Trininas closes down their faced with rules and procedures.

Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap again

"I'll have to get a lesson for them with Flash Harry" she kissed my lips and dragged me from my seat

"Where are we going?"

"My room" she said with a smirk

Emmet whistled after us

* * *

We were brought into a class with a teacher called Flash Harry. Isabella sat next to me with our hands linked together, her head leaning on my shoulder

"Ok, ideas ladies, any ideas"

Bella said the school was being threatened of being closed down if they didn't come up with a large amount of money and fast.

"Now The subject of today is Crime"

One girl suggested we kidnap a rich mans wife and cut her to pieces

Bella kissed my cheek until I turned round and kissed her on the lips

"O give it a rest you two" Jasper moaned

"Jealous Jazz, 'cause your not getting any?"

"Ha, in your face" Emmett fist pumped Bella

Bella put her hand up

"Yes I see uh…Bella has a answer"

Bella told me Flash had a crush on her since she came here

"What about that" Bella pointed to where the picture of the girl with the pearl earring poster was. She explained if they stole it and fence it, obviously returning it, getting a reward and then also having the money from the person they sold it to they would have a lot more money to save St Trinains.


	6. Chapter 6

This story was always going to be short but there will be some Edward and Bella lovin :) after this story there will be a longer one which goes from the robbery and I must warn you there is a cliffy *insert evil laugh*

* * *

Edward's POV

I slid into the bed next to Bella

"Are you sure your ok being in here with me" I kissed her exposed shoulder as she lay naked between the sheets

"Yes, it'll be fine"

She turned round and kissed me on the lips

"You worry too much"

I pinned her on her back causing her to laugh

* * *

It was done, the school got the money and they even managed to succeed and embarrassing the man who was trying to shut them down. Bella walked into my room wearing a housecoat

"Now all the boring stuff it over with"

"You call robbing and returning a priceless painting boring?"

"It's boring in my eyes, what we're about to do though isn't" she slowly undid her housecoat to reveal a black vintage babydoll.

"Boring?"

"Defiantly not" I dragged her onto the bed and slowly undid the strings one by one, she slapped my head lightly and told me to stop messing around. I chuckled and dropped the babydoll onto the floor. I kissed her entire body making her body arch off the bed in a desperate attempt for me to not tease her, but I was enjoying every moment of it. I made my way upwards until I was met with her neck, I nipped and licked her neck until I saw a light bruise I smirked as I gave her a hickey, she would go mad when she found out but right now she was caught up in the moment and I was loving it.

I took my clothes of and parted her legs, I eased into her slowly while kissing her on the lips.

The rest of the night was us whispering how much we loved and odored each other, I loved this woman with all of my heart.

After our heated love making I lay on my back and brought Bella on top of me

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

"Would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

Her head shot up and she smiled

* * *

He he *evil smirk*

All of my new stories are coming in March x


End file.
